neoslavicfandomcom-20200214-history
Old/List of words/1
Список неполный: некоторые слова пропущены, а некоторые ещё в разработке, поэтому не добавлены, а до третих не дошли руки. Здешний перевод может быть устаревшим. List of words Verb infinitive ending = ' = tė #aga — ?; agoda — ?; #az — I #azi — goat; azino (..?) — goatskin #bog — wealth?; bogat — wealthy?; ... #clevo → clovo — word #cȯm? — home #cȯno — hay #cumto?, dcumto — hundred #ci — this #cird/cirdi?, cirdiko? — heart #cirseni — hornet #cova' — to shove; cǒnǫ' — to shove,thrust; #cǫk — bough, knot (in wood), splinter #cvȯt — light?; cvȯtil — light?; #dom — house #dȯti — ? #dusdio? — rain #elboda ?→? olboda, elbeda — ?; #ět*'? — to feel?; otětė' — ?; otětia' — ? #gena — woman, wife?/? #dėgia — колючая?; digėka — ? #dėv — ? #děb? — глубокий; děba' — делать глубоким?, долбить?; #dini — day; dinisi, sedine — today; tudini — week; #dubno — bottom; dubri — ?; dubr? — ?; ...? #ė' — to go #gelɛzo — iron; gelɛzn — iron; #gė' — to live; gėv — alive, ...?; gėvota? — life; gėr — ?; goj — ? #gold — hunger; gildɛ' — ? #gols — voice; golgol — speech, word #gord — enclosure?; girdi — ?; zord — hay-stack?; zerdmę — ? #gorie, gori — ? #gorgor — ? #gorn, gorno — ? (С: стих; З: колокольный звон по умершем; фраза, изречение; пауза, перерыв; биение пульса; речь, разговор; рассказ, сказка, повесть, слух; пословица;; grnati - взывать, хвалить; gar- - похвала) #gors — pea, peas; gorsov — pease; gorsoviske — pease field?; gorsor — ? #gor-ǒp, gor-ǒpa — ?; #greb' — ?; grebutɛ' / grebutė' ~(стар интесив) — "скрести, копать" > "ощущать заботу, беспокойство, отвращение"; greblo, grebulo — ? #grǫz-sn / grǫz-sna — ?; #iǒ(ge) — already #iǒg — South, south wind #iǒsa — broth, soup #iǒn — young #io(de) — where? #io(ge) — ? #iokra, iokro — roe, spawm; calf (anatomy) #iugo — yoke #jmę? — name #jst — true, genuine; ȯsn? — ? #kelovȯk — human? #kol' — to stab, sting; kol — stake; kul — fang, tusk; kols — ear, spike #kopa' — to dig; kopje — spear, lance #kora — bark #kova' — to forge; kǒznia — smithy; kyj — stick, club; Kyiov? #kǫt — corner #krad' — to steal #krasa — beauty?; krasin — beautiful? #krɛp — strong #krɛslo — chair #krėdlo — wing #krėk — cry, shout #krė' — to buy; krėtnǫ' — to buy, take, pay #kroiė' — to cut #krǫg — circle #krǒs — chunk; krusa — lump #krǒk — raven #kry — blood #kry' — to cover, hide #koter → kotor — ?; #koza — she-goat; kozia (skora)? — goatskin? #kǒka' — to cuckoo #kǒp — heap, mound #kǒr — cock #kusi? — lot, fate #kvėt'? — to bloom, blossom; kvȯt? — flower #ku?, kuto — who; ki?, kito — what #kyda' — to throw, fling; kydnǫ' — to throw, fling #lasska' — to flatter, caress; lasska — ?; las — greedy; #led — ice #lěbė'? — to love; lěby — love #lědi — ? #lėb — thin #lėx (lėks) — superfluous, incorrect; otlȯk, otulȯk? — remainder; #lėza' — to lick #lɛs — forest, wood(s) #lɛto — summer #lin — flax; linɛn — flaxen, linen #lȯxa — strip of land, bed #lȯv — left #lǒb — bast #lǒd — crazy #lǒkė' — ?, torch; lǒki? — ray, torch #lǒxna (lǒksna) — moon #lub — skull #lyko — bast #liga — possibility?; liguk, lig? — light, easy #lipnǫ' — to stick #mal, mɛl — small, little #maza' — to smear, anoint; mazi, maz — grease, ointment; mazslo? — oil, butter; mazti — ointment #mel' — (D: to grind, mill); mlėn — (D: pancake); molt — (D: hammer); #mer' — to die; mirt — dead; mirti — death; mirtin — mortal; sumirti — natural death; mor — (D: plague); #met' — (D: to throw, sweep), meta' — (D: to throw); mota' — (D: to wind) #mɛ'? — (D: to measure); mɛra — (D: measure); mɛrė'? — (D: to measure); #mę' — (D: to compress, crumple, scutch); #...; męti — thought?; #mėga' — (D: to blink); mėg' — (D: blink, moment); #mėia' — (D: to pass); mėnǫ' — (D: to pass); #mėl — (D: sweet, dear); #mėr — (D: peace, world); #mėzia', mizɛ' — (D: -); # ...; morz — (D: frost); #modlė' — (D: to pray); modla' — (D: idol); #mog' — (D: to be able); mogti — (D: power); #mold — (D: young); #mora — (D: nightly spirit, nightmare); #morie, mori — sea #mosg — (D: marrow, brain); mosgɛn — (D: -); mosgeni — (D: brain); #motrė', mot*'? — (D: to look at, watch); #mǫdr — (D: wise); #mǫgio? — man? #mǫkė' — (D: to torment, torture); #mȯcė — (D: to mix, knead) #mȯs — bag (made from skin) #mȯtto? — place? #mǒsa — (D: ?), musa — (D: -); #mukɛ' — (D: -); muknǫ' — (D: to move); #mudɛ' — (D: -); mudili — (D: -); mudilin — (D: -); ; mǒdė' — (D: ?); #muldnj?, muldnė? — (D: lightning); #mulva — (D: speech); mulvė' — (D: to speak, say); #* See also: *mulm-, *murm, *burm- #muma' — (D: to stammer); #munog, mnog? — (D: much, many); #murmė' — (D: to mumble, grumble); murmra'/murmura' — (D: to mumble, grumble); #musga, musg — (D: -); musgɛ', musgė' — (D: -); #my' — (D: wash); mydlo — (D: soap); #mysi — (D: mouse); #nag — naked, nude #nebo — sky? #nisdo — nest #nokti — night #nov — new #oci — axis, axle? #ocr — sharp #obrɛt'? — to find; surɛt'? — to encounter; #odr — bed? #ol — beer? #oldė?, olda? — boat #onǒtia — footwear?; jzǒ' — ?; obǒ' — to put on footwear; obovi — ? #opsa — aspen #ora' — to plough; ordlo — plough #oril — eagle #orȯs — nut #otver', otuver'? — to open #ovi, ovika? — sheep; ovin — ram; oviz, oviza? — oats; #ǫsra — dawn? #ǫt- — ?; ǫtil — ?; #ǫtro — inside?; ǫtroba — entrails?; ǫtri — inside, within #pek' — ?, pokt — ? #peln — captivity?; #piln — full; napilnė' — to fill; #pica' — to write?; pic — dog?; picr — ? #pisda — vulva; #pledmę — ?; plod — ?; #polɛ' (кауз. palė') — ?; polmę — ?; +полымя, полено, пепел, ~pala (Ч: ~~"тонкий ствол (ветка), отделённый от дерево, со снятой корой, очищенный от побегов, опалённый на огне (костре)" или просто "обугленное тонкое полено", или даже "один из двух брусков дерева, путём трения которых добывался огонь") #porpor — ? #poti? — master, host, husband???; gostipoti? — hospitable host?; potibɛga? — divorced wife #prėiatelio, prėiatel? — friend? #prost — прямо стоящий, прямой > простой #puta — bird? #rek' — ?; ǒrok — agreement (договорённость, уговор); otrok — (Ч: "не говорящий" в смысле "не имеющий права речи, права голоса в жизни рода или племени") (V: "не имеющий права говорить") #scėia'/cėia' — сиять?; scȯni/cȯni, scoia/cȯia?? — shadow #sɛk', sek'? — to cut?; sekyra — axe? #sɛ' : sɛia' — to sow; sɛmę — seed; #sė- — соединять, связывать; sėdlo — петля?; sėla — "соединение", "связь" > "множество" > strenght, force (сила) #sėto — sieve #sika' — to piss #sirebro — silver; #sirp — серп?; #skėt — shield; #skom- — ?; skem- — ? #skora — hide, skin? #skreb', skroba' (итератив skrɛba', skraba') — ?; #slab — weak?; #smja' — to laugh; #snȯg, snig? — snow #sokė' — to indicate, accuse; #solduk — sugary?; soldti — ?; #soln — salt, salty, salted; #solp — rapid, waterfall; #soli — salt; #spɛ' — to advance, ripen, hurry; #srǒia — ?; osrov — island? #sta' — to stand, become; stati — ?; stado — herd, flock; staia — стойло, стоянка??; stal — ?; stam — ?; stan — ?; star — большой? -> old?; stavė' — to place, put; stav — состояние?; stoia' — to stand; stol — table; #sterg' — ?; storgio? — ?; #stila' — "расширять", "простирать", "раскладывать"??? #stirvi : stirvo??, stir? — ?; #stȯna — "нагромождение (камней)", "глыба", "утёс", ...??? #страдать — ?; stradti — ?; #strɛla — arrow?:: strɛlia', strɛlė' — ?; #stroj — ~"нечто застланное, подготовленное (для стояния)", "утоптанный/засыпанный пол", ... -> ? ??:: stroiė' — "готовить", "подготавливать", "устраивать" -> "воздвигать"; #stulb : stulb — столб? #suca' — to suck #sudorv — healthy; sudorvje? — health; #sula' (итератив syla') — to send; #suln?, sulniko — sun #sumɛ' — to dare #supa' — to sleep; supn — sleep, dream; #svoio — own?; svɛb?, svɛbi? — ?; sveboda?, svɛboda? → svoboda — ? → freedom; #syt, sot?, sat? — satiated, full #tavė' — ?; nedotavi — "недокормленный" > "глупый, умственно отсталый" #tek' — (D: to flow, run); tek — (D: course); tok — (D: ?); #ten*' — (D: to stretch); teneto — (D: net, snare); #tep*' — (D: to be hot); tepl — (D: warm); topė' — (D: ?); #tep' — (D: to beat); #ter' — (D: to rub); #tetca' — (D: to hew); tetc — (D: timber); tetcdlo, tetcdla — (D: adze); #ved' — (D: to lead, conduct); vodė' — (D: ?); #vek*' — (Ч: говорить); vekti — thing?; #verg' — (D: to throw); virgnǫ' — (D: ?); #verz*' — ?; verzslo — (D: -); otuverz' — (D: ?); povorz, pavorz — (D: ?); #vez' — (D: to cart, lead, convey); vezslo — (D:oar); vozė' — (D: ?); voz — (D: ?); #vɛra — trust?; faith, belief (доверие; вера); vɛr? — true (истинный); #vėdɛ' — (D: to see); vėd — (D: sight, view, appearance); vȯdɛ' — (D: to know); #vėk-/vȯk- — "проявлять силу", "применять силу"; vȯk — "проявление силы", "сила" > "жизненная сила", "жизнеспособность" > "здоровье" > "долгая жизнь", "продолжительность жизни человека" > "столетие", "неопределённо продолжительное время", "эпоха" #vɛia', vɛ'? — (D: to blow wind, winnow); vɛtr? — (D: wind); #virg*' — ?; rǫga' — ?; #virm/virmi?? — worm; #virtɛ' — (D: ?); verteno — (D: spindle); vertmę — (D: time); vorta — (D: ?); vortė' — (D: ?); virtta?, virttva? — (D: ?); #vode — water; ydra/vudra — aquatic? -> otter; vedr — ?; #vobsa, vopsa — wasp #voldɛ' — ?; voldti — ? #vȯniko — crown (венец)?; #vǫds — moustache? #xǒj (ksǒj ?<-? skǒj) — prick?; xvoia (...) — ?; #zolto — gold Different reconstructions # *mostъ: (D: mosdt? "bridge") Family #ot, otiko? — father; tata — dad, daddy; #*otikėm, otėm? — stepfather #*otikistvo, otistvo? — fatherland #matė — mother; mama — mom? #duktė — daughter #syn — son #dɛti — ?; kędo — ? #baba — ?; #dɛd? — ?; #teta — ?; #dada — ?; #svecr — ?, svecry — ? #svat — ?; svatiba — wedding?; #snusa, snus? — daughter-in-law #bratr — brother #*pobratrėm, bratrėm? — stepbrother? #sesra, svesra? — sister #*posesrėma, posvesrėma?, sesrėma, svesrėma? — stepsister? #genėma? — concubine? Time *dini — day **dinisi, sedine / segodine? — today *tudini — week (literally ~"same day") *#ponedɛluk? — Monday (literally ~"day after Sunday"?) *#vitoruk / vutoruk — Tuesday *#serda — Wednesday *#ketvirtuk — Thursday *#pętuk — Friday *#sobota?? / sǫbota?? — Saturday *#nedɛlia — Sunday *mɛnsęko, mɛnsę?, mɛns? — moon, month *# ... *vet?; ɛro, ɛra, ɛr??? — year; vetus "old, ancient"? *#vesna, vesra? — spring *#lɛto — summer; babje lɛto? — Indian summer *#eseni — autumn *#zėma — winter Adverbs #koguda, kogudy, koda — when; (+conj: iode) #kude — where #kǫda, kǫdɛ? — where, whither #nynȯ, ny? — now Table: verb 2 Adj-comp-adv Colors *rȯds — ? *rydio? — ginger? *zolt — gold *kȯd, koj? — hoar? Anatomy #dolni — palm; #palik? — thumb; #oko — eye; #*okuno — window Suffixes #-iadi? "? (собирательный)": keliadi, dėviadi, ... #-ot? "? (звукоподражательный)": skrobot, хохот, шёпот, ... Borrowings #borǫda, vorǫda?? — veranda; #skorpio? — scorpion; #stat? — state;